dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Raspberry
|anime debut = "Destination: Guru" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 762 |Occupation = Soldier |Allegiance = Frieza Force |FamConnect = |Mentors = Captain Ginyu (drill instructor)Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 }} is a soldier of the Frieza Force. Appearance Raspberry sports the same garb as most members of the Frieza Force though with a helmet and a blaster attached to his arm that he uses as a weapon. Underneath his armor, he wears a purple Spandex. Personality Biography Background Raspberry enlisted in the Frieza Force after Frieza invaded his homeworld, thinking it would be a decent way to make money.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 ''Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga In the anime, Raspberry and Blueberry are among the militants sent to investigate the Dragon Balls, which have been seized by Vegeta. During Raspberry and Blueberry's search, they encounter Bulma, who is in possession of one of the Dragon Balls. Convinced she knows the location of the other six balls, the pair try to intimidate Bulma, threatening to take her to Frieza for a more personal interrogation. Frieza refrained from informing any of his low-class soldiers about the background of the Dragon Balls and only stressed their importance. Bulma reveals to Raspberry and Blueberry that gathering the seven Dragon Balls results in the reward of a single wish (the Earthlings are unaware at this time that the Namekian Dragon Balls are capable of granting a total of three wishes). While his partner, Blueberry, is intrigued by the idea of Frieza no longer being able to "boss them around," Raspberry finds the idea preposterous. The two then kidnap Bulma and demand she lead them to the rest of the balls, still under the impression that she has them stashed away on Namek. At last Bulma comes up with an idea, "confessing" that the Dragon Balls are hidden deep beneath the sea. This plan nearly backfires when Bulma leads them to a cavern she believes to be a dead end. However it is revealed that this cavern is a nest for thousands of crabs lead by one giant crab Bulma encountered earlier in the episode. Raspberry and Blueberry mistake these to be thousands of sets of Dragon Balls, before the giant crab makes an appearance to defend her offspring. Bulma manages to make an escape which apparently goes unnoticed, but is soon followed by a desperate and infuriated Raspberry and Blueberry. Their counterattack fails however, when the giant crab emerges from the sea, snatches them in its claws and drags them below. Power ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, Raspberry's power level is 1,250. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Energy Charge' - Raspberry has the ability to charge his ki. *'Beam Rifle' – A beam attack fired from his Arm Cannon. **'Double Galick Cannon' - Raspberry puts his arm and blaster to his targets chest, before blasting them away. Raspberry's throw in Xenoverse series. *'Spirit Boost' – A defensive burst of ki. One of his Super Skills in the Xenoverse series. *'Sledgehammer' - A strike move where Raspberry cups his hands together and reels back, then slams their fists on the opponent like a sledgehammer. One of his Super Skills in the Xenoverse series. *'Instant Rise' - An evasive technique where Raspberry uses Rapid Movement while ascending. Raspberry's evasive skill in the Xenoverse series. **'Baked Sphere' - Villainous Mode Raspberry's Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC Parallel Quest Event: "Frieza's Siege Against Earth!". *'Rise to Action' - A technique where Raspberry slaps his cheeks to regain stamina. One of his Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Fighting Pose' - Performed by Raspberry under the orders of his drill instructor, Captain Ginyu, in Xenoverse 2. Forms and Transformations *'Villainous Mode' – Raspberry is given the Villainous Mode power up in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. While using this power up his eyes glow red, and he gains a purple and black aura. *'Supervillain' - In Xenoverse 2, Raspberry is enchanted with the first stage Supervillain power-up which shaves off some of his life to increase his power. Equipment *'Arm Cannon' - It is worn on the arm, and has a wire that connects it to the scouter (some soldiers opt to wear helmets in place of scouters, in which case this wire reaches into a port in the helmet). The arm cannon amplifies the user's ki and fires it at a level suiting their battle power, it also allows the user to fly. The power of the beam fired is based on the power level of an opponent measured by the scouter that the arm cannon is hooked up to. *'Healing Medicine' - In Xenoverse 2, during a parallel quest he provides the Time Patrol with some medicine that restores health after they defeat Zarbon and Dodoria which causes him to claim he has decided to quit the Frieza Force. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' Three soldiers who look similar to Raspberry are regular foes in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza: the dark-skinned , the blue-skinned , and . In Xenoverse, Raspberry's recolors Navel, Monrei and Guprei appears in the game as alternate costumes. In early versions of Xenoverse, Raspberry was named Larsberi. In Xenoverse 2, an alternate version of Raspberry exists in the Frieza's Spaceship rift timeline created by Towa's Distorted Time Egg. During the Frieza Race Future Warrior's Prologue cutscene, they are sent to investigate the rift and witness Frieza observing Raspberry, Orlen, Appule, and Navel as they perform exercise drills under Captain Ginyu. At one point, they even perform a team Fighting Pose at Ginyu's command (with their choreography being perfect presumably due to Captain Ginyu's influence as their drill instructor). Voice Actors *Japanese: Ken Yamaguchi (DBZ), Takuya Kirimoto (Xenoverse) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Scott McNeil **Funimation dub: Chris Cason (Original), Doug Burks (Uncut), Austin Tindle (Xenoverse) *Latin American Spanish dub: Abel Rocha *French dub: Philippe Ariotti Trivia *His name is a pun of the raspberry fruit. Gallery See also *Raspberry (Collectibles) References Site Navigation ca:Raspberry pt-br:Raspberry Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Filler characters